Electrical earth borehole logging is well known and various devices and various techniques have been described for this purpose. Properties of the formation may be estimated by transmitting an electromagnetic (EM) wave in the formation, and receiving related signals at receiver antennas. Logging instruments are used to determine the permittivity and electrical conductivity, and its converse, resistivity, of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. The electrical conductivity is used for, among other reasons, inferring the fluid content of the earth formations and distances to bed boundaries. Typically, lower conductivity (higher resistivity) is associated with hydrocarbon-bearing earth formations.